


Heart Eyes

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ponytails, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off that clip on skz-talker, because that was a look, hyunjin puts woojins hair in a ponytail, plus everyone being soft for woojin, thats it, woojins blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: "Hyunjin, you should do Woojin's hair. Then you'll be twins," he drawls out, voice sickeningly sweet, winking in Woojin's direction when Hyunjin turns towards him.





	Heart Eyes

"You two are so soft for each other, it's kinda disgusting."

Jisung and Felix look up at Chan's words, both with equal levels of indifference. The older of the two sits with his back pressed against his boyfriends chest, head having been previously turned back to rest on the other's shoulder. They don't bother to break apart at what Chan said, bodies still pressed against each other with gentle firmness. Woojin would have called them out, cooing and fussing at how cute they are together, but it's far more entertaining to see Chan's disgusted gaze aimed at the youngest two—even though they all know it's fake. 

"Is it, Chan? Is it really?" Jisung questions, tone dripping with sweetness and an almost sarcastic undertone. The eldest watches on as he leans back further against Felix. While he smiles, Chan glares—weakly, at that. The couple's skinship, even when minimal, is enough to melt hearts. 

"Yes, yes it is," Chan pauses as the noise in the university cafeteria rises, waiting for it to quiet down to speak again. "You guys look at each other like you each hold the world in your eyes—it's like every cliche romance out there. It's cutely disgusting, honestly."

Proving the brunettes point, the two share a look—and after hearing what Chan said, Woojin realizes that its true. They look each other just like the two main characters in a romance drama would. It's slightly strange how on-point the connection is, but endearing all the same. Chan gags dramatically. 

Felix rolls his eyes. "Woojin and Hyunjin are far worse than us," Woojin's eyes widen at his name being mentioned. "Except, those two are just more... blind."

The three direct their gazes to Woojin, Felix with a pointed look and Chan assessing. Jisung cackles obnoxiously as Woojin's cheeks heat up from the attention. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He tries to come off as offended, and confused while he's at it, but the pout on his lips and the increasing flush on his cheeks makes it hard to believe. Jisung rolls his eyes, leaning away from Felix and resting his elbows on the table in front of him. 

"You turn to absolute mush around him. It's like you forget how to actually... human." The youngest snorts at the choice of words but nods regardless. Chan doesn't mention the blush on his cheeks, although a teasing smile is present when he looks at the older boy. 

Before he can protest, Chan chimes in. "Where is Hyunjin anyways?" his gaze is trained on Woojin as he asks, slowly moving to Felix at the lack of response. 

Aside from Felix, none of them are particularly close with Hyunjin. The tall boy usually only spends his break with them one or two days a week, spending his time in the practice rooms on the other days. Chan is missing half the time in a recording studio, or catching sleep during the short twenty free minutes they have before another class starts, and Jisung has different days for breaks, only being present on Tuesdays and Thursdays while the others have it on those days including Mondays and alternating Fridays. It's rare for them to all be together at once, but it does happen occasionally. 

This all leaves Woojin alone with Felix and Hyunjin. It's usually not bad—the other two being close and mostly keeping the attention off himself. Only, Hyunjin is _hot_ —probably being the most attractive person he's ever laid eyes on. And nice, too. It's not a bad thing. It's great that Hyunjin has both looks and personality, but it does things to Woojin's heart that shouldn't be allowed to happen. 

Especially when Hyunjin decides to tease him, and call him cute or point out how his features make him look like a cat, or presses unreasonably closer to him when he says anything remotely fascinating. It all makes his cheeks flush and heart hammer in his chest, to the point that he can easily say (with slight humiliation) that he feels like one of the schoolgirls that you would only find in a cliche highschool drama. 

"I think—" Felix begins to reply to Chan's question, getting cut off by a voice behind him. 

"Hey— _shit_ ," The boy sounds out of breath, as if he ran to the cafeteria. Which, if anything, isn't worth wasting breath over. "Hi."

Woojin lifts his eyes up from the table, cheeks still hot, meeting Hyunjin's piercing gaze in return. The other three turn around, Chan almost falling off his chair in surprise, waiting for Hyunjin to round the table and sit beside Woojin before speaking. 

"You're hair is in a ponytail," Chan points out. Jisung mumbles a curt _'obviously'_ under his breath, dodging the hits the older one responds with. 

And yeah, it _is_ obvious, because Woojin noticed it the second he looked at the younger boy and hasn't taken his eyes off of it since. Hyunjin's dark hair is pulled messily into a ponytail, some hair not being caught in the elastic band keeping it together. It makes the dark makeup lining his eyes more noticeable, and Woojin doesn't know whether he looks hot or cute. Maybe a little bit of both, but with how sharp his eyes appear and how the hair is pushed away, leaving more to see and admire, he thinks he's leaning more towards the former. 

Hyunjin groans at Chan's statement. "Don't mention it. I woke up late this morning, so—" he gestures vaguely at his hair, "this was all I could do."

"And yet you were still able to do your makeup," Felix states incredulously, tugging Jisung back against his chest. Hyunjin shrugs in return. It's then that Jisung notices the extra band around his wrist, switching his gaze between Hyunjin and Woojin with a smirk.

"Hyunjin, you should do Woojin's hair. Then you'll be twins," he drawls out, voice sickeningly sweet, winking in Woojin's direction when Hyunjin turns towards him. 

"Can I? You'll look cute I swear! I promise I won't ruin your hair," Woojin _really_ wants to decline, but the excited smile on Hyunjin's face is all it takes to sway his opinion. Instead, he nods slightly, a shy smile gracing appearing on his face as Hyunjin's grin widens. He notices Felix taking out his phone out of the corner of his eye, probably to take a video, but he keeps his face turned away from the three other boys. 

Hyunjin tugs the blue elastic band off his wrist, turning to face Woojin and dragging the older boy's chair closer to his own. Parting his legs slightly, he gently tugs Woojin towards him, settling so the other's legs are between his own, making the position easier to work with. 

Woojin feels unbearably tiny so close to Hyunjin like this, even those he's not that much smaller than the younger boy. The feeling only doubles as his head is aimed downwards so Hyunjin can slot his fingers through blonde locks of hair, tugging lightly to get any tangles out before combing the hair up with his fingers and tying the band around the strands. 

Maybe he looks cute like Hyunjin said he would, maybe not. He doesn't have a mirror, and he's almost _afraid_ to see anyways. Stray strands of bleached hair brush along his forehead, and he knows a lot of it didn't even get pulled up into the ponytail atop his head. Not that he minds—but then again, he doesn't know if that makes a difference. 

His can feel the blush on his cheeks from their proximity when he lifts his head up, meeting eyes with Hyunjin, then the others who watch on intently. Felix wolf-whistles as he sets his phone down while Chan coos, and he wants to slap the accomplished smirk off Jisung's face. Hyunjin grins at the reactions, cupping Woojin's jaw with a warm gaze and facing the others again. 

"See? I made you cute, Woojinnie. That's the proof," he points towards the other three who don't even bother trying to hide their fond expressions. He can't tell if the embarrassment he's feeling is caused by the compliments or by the nickname. Either way, he covers his face with his sleeves shyly, shaking his head in protest. 

He completely misses the heart-eyes aimed his way from the people around him, and the affectionate look from the boy next to him. 

Hyunjin gently pries his hands away from his face, smiling in satisfaction when he doesn't try to cover it again. With the way the others are looking at him, especially Hyunjin, he can admit that he does in fact feel cute, even if he hasn't seen how he looks yet. 

If he hears Jisung's fake sobbing across the table and Felix murmuring something along the lines of, _'they grow up so fast,'_ he ignores it. And if he feels Hyunjin's hand carefully place itself atop his thigh and innocent eyes staring at him fondly, he ignores that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but,,, imagine woojin in a ponytail,,, damn my uwus
> 
> +watch skz talker even tho theres no eng subs lol  
> feedback is appreciated since idk if this is even appealing ♡


End file.
